Theodore's Tugboat
Theodore Tugboat is a Canadian children's television series about a tugboat named Theodore who lives in the Big Harbour with all of his friends. It aired on PBS on 1996 to 1998 and reruns until September 1, 2002. Episodes Season 1 (1996) * Theodore's Whistle/Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser (October 7, 1996) * George's Ghost/Hank and the Hug (October 8, 1996) * Whale of a Tug/Night Shift (October 9, 1996) * Theodore to the Rescue/Theodore and the Northern Lights (October 10, 1996) * Northumberland Is Missing/Theodore Visits Ceilidh's Cove (October 11, 1996) * Emily Goes Overboard/Hank and the Night Light (October 14, 1996) * Theodore and the Harbour Crane/Hank's Wheezy Whistle (October 15, 1996) * Emily's Bruised Bumper/Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat (October 16, 1996) * Rebecca and the Big Snore/Theodore's Big Friend (October 17, 1996) * George and the Underwater Mystery/A Joke Too Far (October 18, 1996) * Theodore Hugs the Coast/Theodore Changes Sides (October 21, 1996) * Owan on the Loose/The Tugboat Pledge (October 22, 1996) * George's Turn/Hank's New Name (October 23, 1996) * Scally's Stuff/Theodore Tells a Lie (October 24, 1996) * Digby's Disaster/All Quiet in the Big Harbour (October 25, 1996) * Dartmouth Says Goodbye/George and the Navy Ship (October 28, 1996) * Theodore and the Oil Rig/Sigrid and the Bumpers (October 29, 1996) * Snorri the Viking Ship/Theodore and the Borrowed Bell (October 30, 1996) * Theodore and the Ice Ship/Emily and the Tug of War (October 31, 1996) * True Blue Friends/Foduck Stays Home (November 1, 1996) * Theodore the Tug in Charge/Hank Hurts a Ship (November 4, 1996) * The Cold Snap/Tugboat of the Year (November 5, 1996) * Hank's Hiccups/Theodore and the Missing Barge (November 6, 1996) * Nautilus and the Sinking Ship/Foduck's Hurt Feelings (November 7, 1996) * The Dark and Scary Cove/Emily's New Hat (November 8, 1996) * Big Harbour Fools Day/Theodore and the Boat Bully (November 11, 1996) * Emily's Close Call/Grumpy Garbage Barge (November 12, 1996) * Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat/George's Big Hurry (November 13, 1996) * George and the Funny Noise/Theodore's Big Harbour Birthday (November 14, 1996) * Theodore and the Pirate/Emily the Vigorous (November 15, 1996) * Guysborough's Garbage/Theodore and the Queen (November 18, 1996) * Theodore Lands on Earth/Foduck Blows His Stack (November 19, 1996) * Theodore in the Middle/Theodore's New Job (November 20, 1996) * R.boat and the Queen/Theodore's Bright Idea (November 21, 1996) * Hank Makes A Friend/Theodore's Nightmares (November 22, 1996) * Theodore and the Tough Tugging/Theodore's Prize (November 25, 1996) * Theodore's Backwards Day/Emily and the Splash (November 26, 1996) * Theodore on Time/Theodore Shares His Story (November 27, 1996) * Rebecca's Treasure/Emergency (November 28, 1996) * Theodore's Ocean Adventure/The Dispatcher's Best Birthday (November 29, 1996) Season 2 (1997-1998) * Hank and the Sunken Ship/Theodore Gets Lost (October 6, 1997) * Theodore the Jokester/Foduck and the Rainbow (October 7, 1997) * Hank's Funny Feeling/Emily's Easy Job (October 8, 1997) * Theodore and the Runaway Ferry/Hank and the Mermaid (October 9, 1997) * Theodore and the Bouy Boat/Theodore Buttons On (October 10, 1997) * Emily and the Rocket/Is Anybody Listening? (October 13, 1997) * Foduck the Vigilant/Best Friends (October 14, 1997) * Theodore and the Lost Bell Bouy/Theodore and the Welcome (October 15, 1997) * Theodore the Vegetable/Theodore and Bluenose (October 16, 1997) * Theodore and the Big Harbour/The Day Ice Came to the Harbor (October 17, 1997) * Brunswick's Big Scare/Emily Drifts Off (November 4, 1997) * Emily and the Sleepover/Bedford's Big Move (November 5, 1997) * George and the Flags/Theodore's Day Off (November 10, 1997) * Emily Finds a Friend/Different Strokes Different Boats (November 12, 1997) * Theodore and the Unsafe Ship/Hank's Cozy Cove (November 14, 1997) * George Buzzes the Dock/The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest (January 5, 1998) * Theodore and the Scared Ship/Theodore the Tattletug (January 6, 1998) * Theodore and the Bickering Barges/Theodore and the Missing Siren (January 7, 1998) * Guysborough Makes a Friend/Foduck and the Shy Ship (January 8, 1998) * Pugwash Is Gone/Hank and the Silly Faces (January 9, 1998) * George Waits His Turn/Bumper Buddies (January 12, 1998) * Foduck In Reverse/Theodore's Bright Night (January 13, 1998) * Theodore's Big Decision/Hank Stays Up Late (January 14, 1998) * Theodore the All Powerfull/Theodore Takes Charge (January 15, 1998) * Theodore and the Hunt For Northumberland/Hank Floats Forward (January 16, 1998)